


You made me the thief of your heart

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU for season 2. Ryan and Toby stayed friends and allies. Along comes Keller. A deadly trio get tangled with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You made me the thief of your heart

”Who’s your new cellie?” asked Ryan in the cafeteria. Cyril stared at his food, wondering if he could mentally change it somehow into something edible.  
“I don’t have a fucking clue,” said Beecher.  
“Can he be useful?”  
Toby smiled.  
“Of course you’d ask that. Yeah. Seems like he can handle himself in a fight, and he’s smarter than he looks. He’s always watching me for some reason.”  
“Does he have an agenda?”  
“Everyone does. Question is if it’s more than his own.”  
“Yeah. Keep an eye on him for me.”  
“No problem,” said Toby and smiled again. Watching Keller was no hardship.  
“See you later,” said Ryan and motioned to Cyril that they were leaving.

*  
After the riot and Cyril’s arrival, Toby and Ryan’s friendship had kept strong; their occasional not at all romantic trysts were mutually satisfying still.  
Ryan claimed to love Gloria as well, and in some way he did.  
It was a complex thing, love. Ryan would do anything for Gloria, and his brother. Toby wondered if he still had a place in Ryan’s life.  
Gen had started divorce proceedings and was moving to California with the kids. It was probably for the best.  
Toby would miss them, but he worried about them being in this environment even for a second. Oz was nothing if not lethal.  
*  
Toby looked at his new cellie, still trying to figure out his deal.  
The guy constantly seemed to be undressing or doing pushups half-naked when he came in. Was that for his benefit or was he always doing that?  
He had a good physique for sure, and Toby wasn’t immune to his charms, but he was curious about how fast Keller had opened up to him. He’d told Toby about his four failed marriages when Toby mentioned his divorce.  
When Toby had nightmares about Kathy Rockwell, he was there to hold him.  
Now he proposed to go wrestling. Toby nodded, why not?

*  
They wrestled and Toby felt something stir, he felt like he was betraying Ryan.  
Keller was clearly flirting with him now.  
He had his hand in Toby’s crotch by seeming accident at least twice.  
Toby knew he was being seduced, but not why. He didn’t trust Keller to just be interested in him.  
He’d ask Ryan to look into it.  
“Nice workout,” he said and willed his erection to go down.  
“Let’s do that again soon,” said Keller and flashed him a wide smile.

*  
“Soo,” said Ryan. “You’ll never guess what I found out about your new buddy Keller.”  
“Tell me,” said Toby.  
“He was at Lardner at seventeen.”  
“Bad boy.”  
“Yeah. So was your old friend Vern. He and Keller knew each other. Oh and dig this, Keller was Vern’s bitch.”  
“Well, well..looks like we have a lot in common then. Too much. He’s just being a pal to break me.”  
“Looks like it, yeah. Be careful and watch him.”  
“Oh I will. I like you when you’re clever.”  
“I’m always clever, lawboy.”  
“I know,” said Toby and kissed him.  
He slid to his knees and sucked Ryan. He used that tongue as well as he ever had, and pushed a finger inside Ryan who gasped a little. He never let Toby fuck him, but this he could allow. That was enough to make him come.  
Ryan wasn’t even thinking about Gloria this time.  
He loved her, but there was a space for Toby too.

*  
Vern gave Toby a letter from Gen where she told him she’d already moved and that she cheated on him with a friend. Vern snickered as Toby kept his face as calm as he could.  
He still had his parents and his brother come by but he’d miss the hell out of his kids.  
He missed Gen too.  
Keller consoled him later, and he allowed it to start with. When Keller tried to touch him, he batted the other man’s hand away. He didn’t need the fake sympathy from Vern’s other old whore.  
He heard Keller jerk off in the night, and when he came it was with a deep, husky cry of Toby’s name. Nice try, he had to hand that to him.  
*  
“Metzger’s with Vern,” said Ryan.  
“Holy shit.”  
“Yeah, I know. Fucking Nazi. I’m gonna try to whack him.”  
“You’re very ambitious Irish.”  
“Always lawboy, always.”  
“So what do we do about Keller?”  
“Well, I don’t know. Can you flip him? He’d be good asset to have.”  
“Think I can seduce him away from Vern?”  
“Hell yeah. I’m not even gay, and you got me.”  
“That’s what you tell yourself.”  
“Shut it Beech. It’s prison. Rules are different here.”  
“So am I your bitch?”  
“My partner in crime. Look, just suck Keller a few times and he’s all yours.”  
“You think so?”  
“I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He’s already nuts about you.”  
Beecher nodded. He thought so too. He wasn’t indifferent to Keller either.

*  
Ryan got one of Adebisi’s homeboys to whack Metzger. That put a spanner in Schillinger’s plan. Especially since McManus old buddy Sean Murphy took over as co.  
He wasn’t a Nazi and Ryan was sure he could be useful.  
As far as hacks go anyway.

*  
Keller was drunk, or pretending to be drunk in the laundry. Beecher pretended to buy his act, but avoided giving into him publicly; instead he went back to the pod and waited for Keller. Old Vern must be livid by now.  
*  
Later that night he crawled into Keller’s bunk and blew him. Keller gasped in surprise, but didn’t fight him. He just surrendered to Toby’s lips and tongue, moving on him like the tide. The taste of Keller was something deep and earthy, enough to almost make Toby come at once. He heard Keller call out his name, as he got closer, running fingers through his now sweat-slick hair. Toby knew he was good at this, and Keller could feel every move of his satiny tongue. When Chris orgasmed, he watched the muscles of his arms move, and his head was thrown back in ecstasy. It looked like poetry in motion. Toby wasn’t getting attached or anything. Chris rose and kissed him hard on the mouth. He allowed it and whispered some lies about love.  
Keller took Toby’s cock in his hand and jerked him off with powerful strokes until he came, holding on to Keller’s muscular arms, and feeling pretty damn good.  
*  
“I did him,” he said to Ryan.  
“He buy it?”  
“I think so. Without Metzger he’ll have to find some Aryan goon to ambush me with.”  
“Robson?”  
“Could be. Mark Mack?”  
“Mark’s looking to tunnel his way out.”  
“Really?”  
“Busmalis has a tunnel and Mark’s gonna use it.”  
“Huh? Well Vern has plenty more goons.”  
“Old Aggie’s planning to weaken its structure.”  
“So it collapses on the dumbfuck. It’s fucking poetry. I love Aggie.”  
“I know, keep working on Keller.”  
He did. It felt good.  
*  
“Vern’s planning to break you,” said Chris.  
“Yeah? Through you?”  
“You knew?”

“Yeah. I enjoyed seducing you or if it was the other way around.”  
“I love you Toby. I’ll kill him for you.”  
“Would you?”  
“Yes. I’ll do anything for you.”  
Beecher nodded and kissed him. This was getting very complicated.

*  
Keller did Vern in a storage room. It was bloody and violent. Vern was found trashed afterwards. No one knew who did it. Ryan had been most helpful.  
*  
“Hey,” said Ryan.  
“Hey,” replied Chris.  
“Nice work.”  
“ I know. What now?”  
“I don’t know. You wanna keep helping me?”  
“Why not?”  
“What about Beech?”  
“What about him?”  
“He and you are screwing right?”  
“Shit happens,” said Ryan sheepishly.  
“I know. Thing is, I love him. A lot.”  
“He has that effect on people,” said Ryan.  
“I want him,” said Keller.  
“To yourself?”  
“Nah. Your thing is mostly occasional, right?”  
“Yeah. I love Gloria. I don’t love him,” said Ryan.  
“Good for you. He likes you too. So, why don’t we keep doing what we’re doing?”  
“Like a ménage a trois?”  
“Yeah or four. But I don’t want your Gloria,” said Keller.  
“Fine. I’ll keep her to myself.”  
Ryan nodded. He cared for Toby, but Chris was a useful ally, and keeping him happy was essential. This could be the start of something good.  
*

“Had a talk with Ryan,” said Chris.  
“About me?”  
“Mostly. He seems okay with us being a trio.”  
“In more ways than one, huh?”  
“Yeah. You okay with that?”  
“Why wouldn’t I be? I like you both.”  
“Like? Is that all? “ said Keller and his face darkened.  
“Okay, love.”  
“You love me more than him, right?”  
“Oh Chris of course. Now come here.”  
“Prove it.”  
“All night long, baby. All night,” said Toby and smiled.  
He would get the best of both worlds, both Keller’s burning obsessive love and Ryan’s friendly almost love with benefits of knowing all that went on in this place.  
Toby surrendered completely to Keller, knowing he would sense anything less than utter devotion.  
As Keller pushed inside him slowly, he’d never felt more loved. The feel of Keller’s cock inside him was delicious and painful all at once.  
“I love you,” he said, knowing he meant it.  
Chris sped up the pace and led them both into the light of a powerful release.  
Vern was dead and he had two partners.  
Things were looking as good as they could in this fucking place.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this 2011 magi wish:  
> Pairing/Character(s): Ryan O'Reily/Tobias Beecher  
> Keyword/Prompt Phrase: What if for the second season.  
> Canon/AU/Either: AU  
> Special Requests: What if Ryan and Toby had stayed friends and allies during season two? How would their relationship have developed? Would they have become more than friends? And how would this have effected Keller's seduction of Toby? Wouldn't mind either way if Ryan kills Keller or all three end up in a triangle-- or if you come up with something completely different.  
> Story/Art/Either: Either


End file.
